Advanced Protection
by taylaymartinay
Summary: the order of the phoenix realize that the only way to protect the children of the future is to bring them to hte past. lily and james are excited to meet their son for the first time, remus never intended for children, sirius is just happy not to have an.
1. Chapter 1

The order of the phoenix sat at the edge of their seats with obvious anxiousness. Dumbledore was, for the first time in anyone's memory, having trouble saying what was needed to be said.

"Is it really that bad, professor?" James asked using professor only because it was habit.

"Well, you may not be happy…some of this might make you rejoice and some of it will silence even the noisiest of people."

Beside James Lily snorted thinking of Petunia.

"The deatheaters have made their move."

The order had been waiting for this for weeks, they knew some move was about to be made but they were never sure what it was.

"What's happened?" Jaylin Lovegood asked with weariness. Lily often wondered what it was like for her to hide the order from her whole family just so no one would get hurt. She knew if had tried to hide something like that from James he would find out.

"they have decided to use time travel," he paused to sigh "They are planning to attack all of the order's future children."

No one said anything for a moment. Those that had children were, of course, worried but also knew they had been training their children for something like this since before they began Hogwarts. Those that didn't have children didn't know what to feel, they didn't know if they were ever going to have children.

Dumbledore continued

"This means I need some of you to get theses children and bring them here until we know it is safe again. Those that I chose to go cannot have children, in the future or here in the past."

Sirius and Remus immediately raised their hands.

"I'm afraid neither of you can go." Dumbledore said with a sad look at both

Remus and Sirius looked at each other then Sirius said with what sounded like a little nervousness

"Do we have kids in the future?"

"You don't have any children in the future, but you are famous, Sirius, I can't tell you why. Remus you do have a child in the future so you can't go, sorry."

Remus looked shocked, but Sirius looked relieved and foot his feet back on the table where it was before Dumbledore had entered the room.

"I would like…Mad Eye to go and Marlene and Dedalus and Edgar and Benjy…that will do for now…no James you can't go you have a child in the future."

James sat down in shock then turned slowly to look at an extremely happy Lily.

"James!" she whispered "We have a child in the future! Can you believe it?" she hugged him tightly

"I always imagined it but I never really thought…wow."

This made lily only hug him tighter.

They watched as Dumbledore gave the chosen their directions and the names of children to bring.

Remus and Sirius moved to lily and James table.

"Remus, you have a child too." lily said happily

"Yeah, I know, but I told myself I would never have children. How could I let this happen?" he put his head in his hand. James and Sirius opened their mouths to say something before remus said without lifting his head

"I didn't want an answer to that!"

Everyone at the table burst out laughing, which no one showed any surprise to or even turned their heads to look.

There was a bright light that went through out the room to indicate that the chosen had left.

"I'm sure they a wonderful child Remus." Lily tried to sooth when the light died down.

"Yes, I'm sure too," Remus said lifting his head to look at his friends as peter sat at the table "but he's a werewolf. I turned them into a werewolf!"

"It's not that bad, Mooney." James said as he patted Remus's back

"Who did you turn into a werewolf?" peter ask. Usually he would know what people were talking about with extreme creepiness before he even entered the conversation, but lately he had been slower than he usually would be, like he couldn't concentrate on anything.

"My future kid." he said

"Well…can I be his godfather?" Sirius asked to get his mind of the werewolf thing

Everyone looked at Sirius oddly

"He?" James asked

"We are marauders., or have you forgotten? It's the number three rule that if any marauder has a child it has to be a son."

"First of all, Sirius, you wrote that when we were twelve. Second just because you wrote it doesn't make it true." Lily said

"Don't care, I still go by our rules." this just earned him a smack from James, Remus, and Lily.

The bright light again went throughout the room to show that someone had comeback.

It was Mad Eye holding someone by the arms, the boy looked fifteen or sixteen. He was a little plump, especially in the face, he wore a dark sweater and jeans, his hair was dark brown and very short.

"Alright, Mad Eye, let him go." Dumbledore said stepping closer

As soon as Mad Eye let go of the boy, the boy fell onto the floor with a loud thump. The boy immediately stood back up and looked at Dumbledore.

"What is you name?" Dumbledore asked

The boys face went red at having to speak in front of a crowd. He mumbled something they couldn't hear in the back.

"Neville Longbottom. I believe your parents are over there. They will explain everything." the boy's face got redder and as he walk toward his parents he tripped over some unseen nail in the wooden floor.

Lily, James, and remus sat back down in annoyance that he wasn't any of their children.

"Oh, don't worry," Sirius said laughing "Your kids will come along soon."

No one said anything and soon Sirius quieted down. James thought he would lighten the mood a little so he said

"You know, you can still be godfather, Sirius."

Sirius got up to do a little dance as lily glared daggers at James.

"What?" James asked

"James, we haven't even talked about anything yet!"

"I know, but its just always been the truth that Sirius would be my kids godfather and I would be his kids godfather."

"Yes, and I understand that, but what if I have someone else in mind-"

James cut her off amused

"Like who?"

Sirius actually stopped the dance to look with a sad sort of face at what lily and james were talking about. After a second of scrambling for someone lily said

"Oh, fine Sirius can be godfather."

Another bright light went through the room and Dedalus stood holding another boy, except he had this boy by the stomach with his arms pinned to his side, his legs were kicking frantically. He looked the same age as the other boy. He had black messy hair and glasses. He was wearing a baggy pair of jeans and a flannel shirt that looked about ten times too big for him.

"Let him go Dedalus." Dumbledore said

The boy looked as if he was going to fall to the floor but he managed to land on his feet. He looked so much like James as a kid it was ridicules. The boy stood up and pointed a wand at Dumbledore. It was then that Sirius noticed dedalus had a bloody nose.

Dumbledore held up his hands telling no one else to bring wands out.

"It's ok," Dumbledore said "You are safe here. I have brought you here for your own safety."

The boy had a fierce look like he knew he was going to die and he wanted to get revenge on anyone who came near him.

Very slowly the boy lowered his wand.

"What is your name? I'm sure you are a potter, of course."

The boy said "Harry."

"Harry, everything will be explained to you. Your parents are over there."

Dumbledore pointed to lily and James in the back.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry walked toward the table slowly and untrusting, wand out. As he walked lily noticed how he reminded her so much like an old man who had been through too much. He stopped about foot from the table looking at each person. He looked so much like James, the same black hair, the same chin, the only things that seemed different were the eyes, he had lily's eyes, the small differences in his face like a less pointy nose, and his expression didn't look like anything James had ever managed to put on his face.

His eyes swept over lily and James with even more untrusting, they swept over remus quickly, passed Sirius without really stopping, passed peter with what looked like annoyance or even anger, lily told herself she imagined it, no one could hate peter, and stopped back on lily and James.

"What's going on?" he asked without any emotion

James and lily looked at each other worriedly and then back at Harry.

"The deatheaters want to attack all the future children of the order of the phoenix and decided to go to the future to do it. It's ok we'll protect you here." lily said these things so that maybe the hard expression on his face would disappear. No such luck.

"But, how do I know you aren't deatheaters?" Harry asked

Before James could answer the bright light flashed again and they were forced to cover their faces. This time it was Benjy, but it was strange because when he appeared the child he was holding didn't squirm like the rest, it just stood there like this was perfectly normal.

When the light disappeared they saw it was a girl. She had dirty blonde hair that came to her waist and big blue grey eyes. She looked mildly surprised as she looked around. Before Dumbledore could ask her name she said

"Oh…this is strange."

No body spoke, but just stared. Finally Dumbledore asked

"Could I ask your name?"

She looked at him and said

"yes, of course, my name is Luna Lovegood."

When James looked at Harry he noticed the boy didn't look in the least surprised at all. After Dumbledore pointed out her mother Harry turned around.

"Right, how do I know your not deatheaters?" he had a similar expression to professor McGonagall.

"Well," Sirius started trying to find the right words to say "We don't want to hurt you for one…and this is the order of the phoenix. Look if you don't trust us you can keep your wand out, but come and sit down." Sirius sat up straighter as his frustration mounted at not being able to find a good answer. James held in his laughter.

Harry gave one last suspicious look at all of them then sat down at the empty chair nearest him.

"Please trust us, Harry. We want to protect you. We want to take care of you while you are here."

Harry wouldn't meet her eyes as she said this.

"Soo…tell us Harry…what's the future like…but don't give anything to important, ok?" Sirius couldn't wait to hear what he was famous for.

He didn't say anything at first, then

"its…hard…sometimes." Harry hadn't meant to say that but it was the first thing that had come out of his mouth

"What's hard about it?" Lily's maternal side couldn't help but come out for her son.

It took Harry a moment to gather his thoughts.

"Uh, just, you know, having parents in the order…" somehow this didn't sounds right, but they ignored it.

Another light flashed again but this time no one at their table blocked their faces. Harry turned to watch a man fighting with some teen he had just brought. Who ever it was, was fighting very hard, kicking, punching, shouting. Harry didn't recognize the voice.

The light died down and there stood an older man trying to hold a tall boy about his age with flat black hair.

"Let him go, Edgar." Dumbledore said

The boy didn't fall like the others but managed to just stand on his feet.

"What is your name?" he asked

The boy looked at Dumbledore in admiration for a second before answering

"T-teddy Lupin, sir."

Remus could be heard taking in a deep breath.

"Your father is in the back," Dumbledore pointed "He will explain everything to you."


	3. Chapter 3

The boy looked so much like remus it was almost scary. The look on his face said he meant business as he walked almost soldier like toward the table. He stopped right in front of remus and said in a admiring soft sort of voice

"Dad." the boy's hair actually turned bright golden when he said this

Remus couldn't decide what to say and so just sat there stunned staring at his son.

"Dad," the boy said again "I know it's kind of shocking to see me, but I need you to explain what's going on…please." he had a pleading look on his face

Remus opened and closed his mouth several times before saying

"Uh, w-well, the uh the deatheaters are attacking the orders children in the future so we're taking them in. There's something I need to know though. Are you a werewolf?" he had a sort of sadness in his eyes when he asked this. James was reminded of when he and Sirius had asked him about what he wanted his wife in the future to be like and they had gotten the speech about how he could never have children or a wife or even anything remotely close to a relative except the Marauders.

The boy, Sirius remembered his name, Teddy, looked taken aback for a second then smiled and said

"No…no of course not. I was lucky enough to skip that gene. Sometimes I crave extra rare meat though." he pulled an empty chair form another table and sat down next to his father. Another bright light went off but no body paid attention this time. Not even Teddy. To Harry there was something familiar about the way teddy walked and moved but he couldn't quite place it.

Teddy quickly turned his head to look at everyone else at the table but didn't get any farther than Harry. His expression turned to one of such surprise Harry thought he was having a heart attack.

"H-Harry? Is that actually you?"

"Um yes. Who else would I be?" Harry was used to this kind of reaction when people saw him but it was like this boy actually knew him.

"You look so…young." Teddy said

James and Sirius could no longer take it and burst out laughing so loud everyone turned to stare.

"Well…I just meant…" Teddy tried to explain "I only knew you when you were much older than this, that's all." his whole body turned bright red which caught James and Sirius's attention so that they stopped

Laughing.

"You must be a metamorphagus." Remus said. Harry realized what Teddy reminded him of. Tonks. He reminded Harry of Tonks, the way tonks walked and moved and some of the little ways his face moved.

"Yeah, I am. Its from my mums side of the family." it was impossible. There was no way.

"Who is your mum exactly?" Sirius asked

"I shouldn't tell you that." Teddy said seriously

"Oh come on, just her name. that's it." James said

"No," said Remus "I don't want to know."

All of a sudden there was a sneeze and room slowly went quiet. Harry and the others turned to see what every one else was looking at. There was a girl standing by a table bent over to cover her face, but her whole body was green. She stood up slowly. This was the girl who they had all ignored. Her hair was short and spiked up. She wore a red shirt that was cut to her belly button and a pair of blue jeans that were cut to her knees. She looked to be the same age as all of the other kids.

When she finally stood straight up and saw that everyone was looking at her, her whole body turned an even brighter red than Teddy's had.

"Sorry," she said looking at everyone "I'm uh a metamorphagus." people started to turn away but everyone kept their eyes on the girl.

Nymphadora watched as everyone watched as the people turned back to their conversations and their children. She was about to turn back to her father when she felt something. It was something she had never felt before, almost like she was being pulled but had control over it. The feeling was coming from the back of the room where there was an odd group of people. The pull was coming from a boy who had bright golden-pinkish hair and slightly pink skin. This boy was a metamorphagus too! She could feel it. Next to him was another boy with messy black hair, but she couldn't see his face, next to him was a little, blond, fat man, and next to him were a man and woman who sat very close together. To the right of the couple was her cousin. Sirius looked a little older, but still the same. The same happy glint in his eye and the same amused smile on his face.

She had never met another metamorphous before, but had heard stories about them being able to sense each other. She never imagined it would be like this.

She walked to the table without saying anything to her father.

"C-can I help you?" the boy asked

"You're a metamorphous." she stated plainly

"Yep."

"I am too." she said after a pause trying to look like it wasn't a big deal

"I know," he said "I could feel you from across the room."

"You could feel her?" Harry asked

"Metamorphous have a sort of telepathic link from one to the other." Teddy explained

Nymphadora sat down and listened as everyone introduced themselves. She noticed that Remus looked the saddest, not physically, but in his eyes. She could see that he was weary and had lost hope. He had scratches, scars, and bruises all over.

Right in the middle of Sirius's joke a bright light flashed and someone came stumbling in holding a kid in his arms, the last kid. Who ever it was was giving a good fight.

When the light died down Harry saw that it was….

To be continued…(mwahaha)

**I know you guys hate that but when I wrote this I had no real plot in mind so tell me who you think it should be and if I agree I might add them in. Cedric? Ron? Regulus? Draco? It can be any one, the death eaters might just go for some one who is related to someone important. I know this is really boring but I'm working on it.**


	4. Tiebreaker

**Ok guys that's one vote for regulus, two votes for Draco, four for Ron and four for Ginny. Anyone wanna be the tie-breaker?**


	5. still not chapter 4

**Just a little something to keep you entertained while waiting for the last of the votes**

"Its my turn to check Ginny." Ron said in a whiney voice

"Oh come on, Ron, please? I really want to see how many more I got!" Ginny said putting her hands on her hips

Just that minute Hermione and Harry walked into the room. Without even looking at the two Hermione rolled her eyes and said

"Just let him go, Ginny. It's his turn."

Ginny stuck out her tongue at Ron and together they ran to the computer that happened to be in their trailer they used behind the scenes.

"Hurry up." Harry said impatiently

"Logging in, sheesh ," Ron said "I don't even know why your all impatient. Its not you there gonna pick."

"I just wanna know who I'm going to be working with." He said

"Ok, I'm in."

Ginny was practically jumping in her seat. Hermione, in her annoyance at not being in at all made no move or show of excitement.

"Six more!" Ron said

Ginny almost pushed Harry out of the way to see.

"Yay! Five more people voted for me." she said in a squeakier voice then normal

"So," Ron grumbled "It's only five."

"Yes, but its more than you. Only nine."

"Just because you have eleven votes doesn't mean anything." Harry said

"It means I'm at the top Harry."

Harry just stared at her until she said

"Ok, ok. I'm sorry for being a jerk, I'm just excited the fans want me in. ok?"

"Ok. Hey lets go eat I'm starving." Ron said

Again Hermione rolled her eyes. Everyone walked out waiting in extreme excitement for the next votes

In the trailer next door Draco sat at his personal computer paid for by his father, looking at the votes.

"Aww, only five?" he said to himself sadly "I thought more people than that would vote. I mean I am the best and most good looking and I can make any story interesting."

Randomly the director sticks her head in the door.

"Yeah, Draco Snape requests you quit talking to your self, he can hear you from next door."

"Oh come on, Taylay he can't possibly hear…," but he stopped talking from the look on Taylay's face "Fine." he mumbled

In a trailer a little further away Fred and George Weasley were logging on to check out the votes.

"George, I can't believe this. We got a vote. One vote."

"WHOO! Take that Ginny!" George said excitedly

Together Fred and George started doing some crazy version of line dancing

As the marauders finished a small unofficial rehearsal Regulus walked up to Sirius and said

"So, Sirius I just checked and it seems I might be in your little fanfiction. Three votes."

Sirius sighed and put a hand on Regulus's shoulder

"Reg, did you look at anyone else's votes?"

Regulus looked anywhere but at Sirius before mumbling

"No."

"Go back and look, reg. Ginny has like a million."

"Oh." he said walking away sadly

James came up behind Sirius and asked

"Is he ok?"

"No, he has never been ok, Padfoot my old friend, he has never been ok." Sirius closed his eyes and shook his head slowly. James patted him on the shoulder.

**This was my attempt at comedy, I didn't really see anything funny but I hope you did.**


	6. chapter 4

Just as the bright light started to die down another one burst outward. Harry, again, covered his eyes. He heard Dumbledore say "Put them down." and two thumps hit the ground. One sounded like a girl the other sounded like a boy.

Harry looked up to see Ginny standing up and next to her was a boy with dark hair and a face that reminded him of Sirius. Neither looked happy.

"May I ask your names?" Dumbledore asked

"Ginny Weasley. Where am I?" she asked fiercely putting her hands on her hips. Even Snape would be scared of the look she gave Dumbledore

Without answering Dumbledore looked to regulus.

"Regulus Black, sir." Regulus sounded snobby to Harry. The boy wouldn't look Dumbledore in the eyes and had a disgusted look on his face. He looked the same age as all the kids, fifteen. Ginny too.

Sirius gasped behind Harry. Harry turned and saw Sirius's stunned look, when he tried to question Sirius, Sirius put his hand up, basically telling Harry to shut up.

"Miss Weasley, you will be explained everything by your uncles who are over there. Mr. Black your older brother is there." they just started to walked toward where they were supposed to when Ginny spotted Harry and ran to him with speed.

She wrapped her arms around his neck. When she let go she asked

"What are you doing here?"

"Same reason as you, these are my parents." he pointed them out

As Ginny shook hands with Lily James asked

"This your girlfriend, Harry?"

Just as Harry said "No." Ginny said "Yeah."

Harry stared up at her and felt his face go red.

"What?"

"Well, we are." she said confused

Had Ginny actually lost her mind? Had she wanted Harry so badly that she made herself think this?

"No we aren't. we never have been." he said standing up

Just before Ginny could say something Lily asked

"Ginny how old are you?"

"I'm fifteen." she said

"And what year are you?"

"Fifth."

"But-" suddenly it came to him. She was from a year in the future. They were going to go out in a year "Oh. Your from when I'm in my sixth year."

"What year are you in now?" she asked

"Fifth. I'm fifteen."

"Hey you!" someone called from across the room. Harry looked and saw a pair of Red haired twins calling to Ginny "Get over here so we can explain."

"I should go." she said as her face got redder, probably from the embarrassment of her uncles and the awkwardness that was now at the marauders table.

Harry sat down and for a second everything was quiet, then Tonks burst out laughing which made everyone else start laughing.

When she calmed down Lily said

"She's cute, Harry. I like her."

Harry's face again went red. He realized that Regulus hadn't laughed or moved or sat down since he had come to the table.

Sirius saw who Harry was looking at and said

"Regulus, you remember my good friend James, right?"

He nodded

"How could I forget?" he asked without even a crack of a smile

"And this is his son, Harry. Look the reason you were unfortunately brought here was because the deatheaters want to go after all the future kids of the order of the phoenix, and since I have no kids they go after the closest thing."

"I'm the closest thing to your son?"

"Yep."

"Great."

"Isn't it?" Sirius smiled up at his little brother

Regulus did not answer.

"So," Harry asked "Is that what happened with Ginny? She has six brothers, why didn't the deatheaters take all of them? why Ginny?"

"Ginny is the only girl out of six brothers?" Lily asked. Everyone at the table even Regulus showed shock.

"Yes."

"Well, that there explains it," Sirius said putting his hands in the air "She's the only girl. She would be missed more than the boys would, wouldn't she? And its rare for weasley's to have daughters too." Regulus nodded

Just a second after Regulus nodded he saw the most beautiful creature in the world. She was pale with long blonde hair and giant blue-grey sparkling eyes. The it was the way she moved that caught him, like she was dancing almost, and her smile. Her smile made his heart almost melt. She was stunning and he could think of no other word for her. She didn't bare any physical signs of which family she belonged to and she didn't look like any of the pureblood families that he had met.

"Everyone," Dumbledore said "Mr. Black was our last child to come through. So may I have all the children come into the side room."

He opened a door off to the side and held it open. The boy with golden hair and the girl who had turned her hair pink while everyone was talking were the first to go into the room. Next was Harry, then a chubby boy from another table followed by that magnificent blonde haired girl.

"Reg. go." Sirius said annoyed by his brother

He looked at Sirius and then stepped slowly to the door, he walked as slowly as he could finally he was forced to walk into the room. It looked exactly like the Gryffindor common room. Couches, chairs, tables, and a fireplace.

Dumbledore had all the children pull some wooden chairs from the tables and form a circle, of course he was in the circle too.

"I need to ask you something, and you have the right to refuse. First I need to know how many of you are against the Dark Lord?"

Regulus looked straight at the blonde girl who said in a sweet soft voice "I am."

Without thinking he said "Same here." Harry and Ginny gave him funny looks, which he ignored.

"Who is he?" Teddy asked. This caused even weirder looks

"The Dark Lord is the most feared dark lord there ever was, and we, at the order want him destroyed."

"Ok, well I'm against him too." He said

"Good. Now I think there might be a way to destroy him, but I will need to ask you to do a dangerous task. It could risk your lives. I have told you already, you have the right refuse. I want to send you into a small battle."

**so Ginny actually won by two votes but i wanted to add regulus too. **


	7. Chapter 5

**i really hope that this chapter is good. it makes no sense and i dont really have a reason for it other than the fight, but it was done in a hurry. i have been on vacation (with no texting, no interenet, no nothing)**

"You are going to be a decoy for the order of the phoenix," Dumbledore went on "You will sneak up, surprise them, start the fight, and then we will get you out and finish it before anything bad happens. This may be our only chance to stop them and get rid of voldemort."

Harry looked quickly to Dumbledore. Things could change. His parents could live. Harry stood up and said

"I'm in."

After him Neville, Luna, Teddy, Tonks, and Regulus.

"Us too." Luna said in her sweet soft voice

Teddy nodded. Dumbledore smiled.

"Perfect. I want you all to wear this time turner and I will turn it to the correct time."

It was a tight fit and some people had to move around. Teddy insisted on standing next to Harry and Tonks and Regulus insisted on standing next to Luna. Ginny was pretty much stuck in the middle of everyone, but stood directly behind Harry.

While Dumbledore was busy with the time turner Harry had an idea. He turned toward Ginny and said

"Ginny, your from the future. What happens?"

Her eyes got bigger

"I cant just remember the changes, Harry."

"Maybe you should try," Harry whispered "Are my parents alive? Is Sirius free?"

Her eyes watered and she had the strangest expression for a second

"Is that why you're asking?" she asked

Before Harry could answer Dumbledore said

"Everything is set, good luck."

Harry turned back and suddenly everything was black. Harry couldn't see where anything or anyone was. He heard swooshing noises and whispers and then there was light. They were standing in a beautiful sun-lit yellow bedroom. On the walls were posters of different wizard bands and they could see part of a bed with blue blankets, but most of the bed was surrounded by dark hooded figures. The figures all turned to see the teens standing there dumb-struck. As soon as the figures turned Harry saw a girl in the bed, she had auburn hair and was fast asleep.

Harry pulled his wand out and pointed it to the nearest figure shouting

"_EXPELLIARMUS!"_

The wand from deatheater in the middle flew and hit the wall bouncing onto the bed. The deatheaters just laughed. Then suddenly there was a circle of people around all of them. Remus, Mrs. Lovegood, Sirius, Peter, Dumbledore, Hagrid, the red-haired twins….everyone.

Harry turned and saw that his parents were behind him.

Suddenly there were beams of light everywhere and shouting, screaming, and loud thumps like bodies falling. Harry couldn't see what was going on but felt a pair of strong arms pull him from under his arm pits.

_When he opened his eyes he was back at the order. He turned to see his father standing there._

"_Why-" _

"_I was ordered by your mother to get you out while she fought," he seemed a little annoyed by this "I tried to tell her she should be the one who got out, but fire almost came out of her ears."_

_Harry laughed and James chuckled. Other people started to turn up with the other teens as Harry started to wonder if Lily would be ok. James didn't talk much, just sat down in a chair and stared out the window. Harry sat in the one next to him trying to think of something to say._

"_So," James said "Are we good parents in the future?"_

_Harry just stared not sure how to answer_

"_Uh, yeah. Great parents."_

"_Tell me something about it. I promise nothing will change."_

_Harry thought about all the stuff he had been through_

"_I grew up visiting Aunt Petunia a lot."_

_James turned to Harry looking somewhat shocked._

"_And you took me to the quidditch world cup last year."_

"_The world cup?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_How was it."_

"…_fun."_

_James burst out laughing._

"_You don't look like it was so much fun."_

"_No it really was."_

"_Aww. Would you look at my two boys." lily was standing in front of the two looking happy, but she had a large gash all the way across her face._

"_What happened?" James was immediately on his feet_

"_Nothing, I just let myself off guard for a second."_

"_Come on lets get you to Dumbledore."_

_As they walked toward Dumbledore Harry could hear James telling her how he should have stayed and she gone with Harry. _


End file.
